


Perfunctory

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [347]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Who's to say what is impossible and what isn't?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/13/2000 for the word [perfunctory](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/04/13/perfunctory).
> 
> perfunctory  
> Done merely to carry out a duty; performed mechanically or routinely.  
> Lacking interest, care, or enthusiasm;indifferent.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #066 Impossible.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Perfunctory

Gibbs watched Tony do what he would have thought impossible if he hadn’t seen it happen right in front of his eyes. He knew Tony was good at undercover, but to be able to change personalities this quickly completely blew his mind. 

Gibbs never recognized that he inspired others to do the impossible through his perfunctory performance of the impossible on a regular basis. He didn’t consider his sniper skills or his investigative skills doing the impossible. They were just what he did to do his job. To him it was just doing his job. He didn’t understand why people wanted to reward him for that or why others held such respect for him for doing the impossible in their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
